Crazy Messed Up World
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Eric and Tris receive a top secret assignment that literally takes them to another world. Under the guise of being personal security for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark President Snow has tasked the couple to bring down the impending revolution. But when they meet the people they are charged to bring down Tris and Eric question which side they should really be on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crazy Messed Up World**_

 _*Please, please don't hate me... It was something I had to do... I know you guys love me anyway but it was necessary... At least in my mind._

"Colorado." She complained once again making him want to slip a sleeping pull into her drink. As much as Eric loved Tris listening to her complain is not something that he has grown accustomed to. The fact that she doesn't really do it that often makes it a little easier but this move is proving more difficult than necessary. He wished Max had asked Four to make the move instead of him and Tris but Max thought it would be good for them to get away. "Eric, are you listening to me. There is nothing here but trees and coal mines, how are we going to live that way?"

Eric looked over to the passenger seat of his F150 and smiled at the woman he loved. "Tris, we can't go back now, Max entrusted us with this and I am sure we will be okay. I know that you getting away from Christina will be a good thing. We get to make friends who don't know what we do and who we are. That reminds me by the way do we have all of our information for our new "undercover" jobs."

Tris held up the folder and the scowl on her face deepend. "I can't believe Max wants me to work in a bakery, yes I know these people are considered dangerous but really, a bakery?" He laughed a little at that and then thought about his own new job. "Like being a coal miner is any better. Do you know how many diseases I could get down there. Plus my OCD is going to go freaking crazy. We are going to have to buy stock in soap! What are the names of the targets again? Who do we need to get close to?"

Tris opened the folder and flipped to the first page. "Max said that President Snow had his suspicions about 6 people. The first one is considered the most dangerous but also the most important. Her name is Katniss Everdeen, evidently most of these people are what they call Victors. I am not sure what that means but there is only one that is not one and his name is Gale Hawthorne."

She turned to look at him and he just knew there was a question dancing on her tongue. "Out with it." He said as he looked at the road ahead of them. "How did Max find these people? We grew up thinking that the outside world was decimated and that we were the only people left in the world and now we are on a secret mission that we couldn't tell anyone about. Where is the logic, how do we know we aren't driving to our deaths?" Eric looked over at her shook his head slightly. "We have to trust that we are doing what our boss wants us to do and that it is the right thing, however if we finds things to be off or not right we can always change sides. Even though Max said that this President Snow would be watching us. Who is next on the list?"

"Haymitch Abernathy, he is the oldest and apparently he has an alcohol problem, you should be able to bond with him instantly." She said with a little laugh. "Then we have Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and the baker Peeta Mellark. There are pictures included but we can go over those once we get to our house." Upon saying this she perked up considerably. "I wonder what it is going to be like to have an actual house instead of living in a hole in the wall. Aren't you excited Eric?"

He laughed and reached over to grab her hand and gently slide her closer so she was cradled into his side. "I am excited we get to play house. Now, we have alot to do tonight once we get there so get some sleep my love." Tris reached over and grabbed her tiny pillow and placed it on my lap before kissing my cheek. "I love you." She whispered before placing her head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

Finally getting some peace gave him some time to think about what was going to happen once they got to Colorado Springs. He was not sure why they bothered to give them jobs especially ones that required training because, and Tris does not know this, in a week they were set to become Peeta and Katniss' personal security on something called a Victory Tour. Max said that this is going to be the most important part of what they were doing there and then again 5 months later during something called The Hunger Games.

What Max told him is that President Snow thinks that the five who will be on the Tour and at The Hunger Games, minus Hawthorne is not authorized to be on either which is why he will be on his team at the mines to gather information before they leave, are trying to start a rebellion in his country and we are to glean as much information as possible.

Eric continued to muse as he drove and as the sun began to set he sees in front of him what looks like a big metal fence. Now as a man who was used to seeing a giant fence this one doesn't look like it can hold anything inside and he lauged at it in comparison to the one he was accustomed to. He drove closer to the structure and immediately noticed that there were a few guards waiting at the entrance. He reached over and shook Tris slightly to wake her from her slumber. Eric let her know about the current situation and sat up looking through the window and groaned loudly. "Trees..." He heard her whisper and he found it difficult to suppress his laughter. "It will be fine, but for now we need to get ready to deal with these guys."

As he pulled to a stop at a designated area a man dressed in the weirdest armor he had ever seen approached the truck. Tris tried desperately to hide the laughter but was failing miserably before he rolled down the window he glared at her. "Really? You do this now?" She glared back and through the laughter said, "I'm surprised you are holding it in." After that she reigned it in and Eric rolled down the window.

"Sir, I need you and the lady to exit the vehicle." Eric was taken aback, no introductions, no how are you this evening? Just exit the vehicle. Tris reached to open the door but Eric stopped her. He didn't know if this was some kind of trap or what but he was not about to let them lose what upper hand they had. The man standing before him removed his helmet to reveal fiery red hair and a nicely trimmed goatee. "Mr. Coulter, Ms. Prior would you please exit the vehicle. We need to get everything transferred over and dispose of your vehicle."

When he said this Eric grew angry, he was told that he would have access to his vehicle and even though they rarely used them in Chicago he felt that being lied to was unwarranted and he got even more uneasy about the mission. "We were told we would get to keep our vehicle." The guard rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Mr. Coulter, my name is Darius and I want to apologize for any misinformation. However the people in this District do not use vehicles on a daily basis, or at all really. I am sure you were told the pretenses of you bring moved into the District?"

Eric and Tris shook their heads at the same time and Darius threw his hands up into the air. "Are you kidding me?" They both shook their heads again and he brought his palm up and hit himself on the forehead. "What District are you from?" They looked at each other and shrugged and Tris ran back to her side of the truck and grabbed the folder. "District 5." Darius stopped with his mouth hung open. "Why did you need to look and see what District you are from?" He stepped forward and tried to grab the folder but Tris stepped back and Eric stepped forward.

He blocked Darius from getting any closer to Tris. "That is top secret information and obviously you are not in the loop. Can we please get this over with so we can go?" Darius' face turned red with anger and from lack of knowledge. "We were told that you are to appear as a couple with connections who get one last shot to make a District work. We are to toss you out of the truck and all of your stuff." Tris got a horrified look on her face because there were breakables back there.

Without thinking she grabbed his armor and pulled him to the back of the truck. "You see this box, do not under any circumstance toss or throw it, do you understand me?" Darius turned and looked at her wide eyed. He shoved her away and she stumbled slightly and Eric saw red. He lifted his foot to run to her but was held back by the other unnamed guard. "LET ME GO!" He yelled and in an instant he had flipped the heavily armored guard over his shoulder. Darius lifted up his hands in surrender.

"We have not exactly gotten off on the right foot, obviously you are here for a reason and we need to do things the way we are told." He looked down at Tris and offered her his hand. Being the stubborn girl she is. She lifted herself off the ground and pushed past him. "Just don't break my stuff and we will be fine." Eric nodded his head in agreeance and added, "if you break my truck, I will break your face."

It was well into darkness by the time all of their things were loaded into the other truck and they were finally headed to their new home. Darius looked at the address on the paper as they were riding into town and Eric's guess was that curiosity got the better of him. "How did you guys end up getting a house in the Victor's Village." Having once again no idea what he meant Eric just looked at him and said one word. "Classified."

The rest of the 30 minute trip was passed in silence and when the vehicle came to a stop Eric braced himself to be thrown from the truck. Darius pulled a length of rope from his pocket and secured it around each of their wrists. "Sorry about that, we need to make this look believable. I don't know how you got the President on your side but it looks like you two have some pretty good connections."

In the next minute Eric tasted dirt in his mouth and then he heard Tris huff as she hit the ground beside him. All of their belongings were removed from the vehicle and it sped off into the distance. All around people were standing at their doors and watching the scene in front of them and only one set came forward to help the couple after they rose from the ground. "It looks like you need some help." A man said as he produced a knife from his back pocket.

Instinctively Eric backed up and the man paused before speaking once more. "My name is Peeta, and I won't hurt you, I promise I just want to help." Tris looked at Eric with a confused look in her eyes, one he feared he mirrored. He held out his hands so Peeta could cut him free. "Thank you." He said completely against his nature. "I'm Eric and this is Tris." Peeta smiled warmly as he took his nice and freed Tris. "It is nice to meet you both, would you like some help getting this stuff inside. My friend and I would be more than willing to help." He gestured to the woman who was as small as Tris standing behind him.

Eric thanked him again and nodded his head. With the four of them working it took minutes to get their things inside. After thanking them one more time the duo left Tris and Eric to their new home. Tris flopped down on the couch that was already in the living room and a cloud of dust surrounded her. Eric felt a slight panic at the state of the house but resolved to do it in the morning. For now they needed to learn about their targets, who were unfortunately already breaking what he thought they would be dealing with.

Tris removed herself from the couch and brought the folder with her to sit beside Eric at the kitchen table. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm. "Eric, what if we are on the wrong side of this? Those people did not seem like they would hurt anyone." He nodded his head in agreeance and moved the folder between them. "Let's do a little studying." He lowered his voice considerably and moved so his lips were right on her ear. "I am positive that we are being watched and there might be cameras in the house so we need to make sure that our talks about this subject..."

He was interrupted by a sound he had never heard before. It was a ringing noise that was coming from an object hanging on the wall. Eric slowly rose from the table and grabbed what looked like a handle and pulled up. He heard something coming from the top of it so he put it to his ear. "Eric... Eric are you there?" He was stunned to her Max's voice coming from the contraption. He guessed it was a primative version of the communication devices that they used back home and so he moved the bottom part to his mouth.

"Max?" He heard the man release the breath he had been holding. "Eric, how was the trip?" Tris looked at him from the table with her eyebrow raised. He shrugged his shoulders and recounted the trip with Max. "Listen, the real reason I called is because the mission has changed somewhat. You guys can scratch doing the bakery and the coal mine. You are to do strictly recon until you leave for the Victory Tour." Eric did a little dance causing Tris to rise from her seat. He motioned her back down and after hanging up with Max filled her in.

"Good, that means we can take a look at what really is going on here." She whispered to him. He pulled the folder from her grasp and disposed of their work assignments and they both put their heads down and began to read on their marks. Apparently the five they will be most of the time are Victors from The Hunger Games. Eric took a pen and wrote notes to ask Max the next time he called. What are The Hunger Games being at the top of the list.

They read until they were very, very tired and since they didn't have to report to work duty in the morning resolved to do more in the morning. He pulled Tris out of her chair and after a long, heated kiss led her to their new bedroom. The bed looked much more comfortable and bigger than their one at home and he was quite happy with the size of their room. They both changed and settled into bed exchanging "I love you's" before falling asleep in their new home.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

_**Crazy Messed Up World**_

 _Chapter 2: Curiosity_

 _Peeta_

"I don't like it, something is definitely wrong. You know as well as I do that District transfer are almost non-existent... and to put them in the Victor's village. Peeta I don't trust that this is okay!" He looked over at the woman he loved and took a deep breath before sitting down on the sofa and answering her worries. "Katniss, I know that you don't trust it but they didn't seem terrible at all, if anything both of them remind me of you and Gale and Haymitch, a little defensive and proud but for the most part they seem to really care about each other. I know that you may not trust it but I am going to give them the benefit of the doubt."

She let out an exasperated breath and flopped on the couch next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "You may think that they are trustworthy but you will see in the end that they are nothing more than spies sent here to find out what we are up to." Peeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Your paranoia is going to kill you one day, you know that. Let's go to bed I have to be up early." In sync they rose from the couch and headed up to their room. They changed into their sleepwear and within minutes he was dead to the world.

The alarm sounded and Peeta reached out his hand and turned it off placing one kiss to Katniss' forehead before stepping into the shower. When he emerged from the bathroom she was gone a note gracing his pillow. " _Went to the woods to hunt, I will see you when you get home. I love you. P.S. Don't forget we have a meeting tonight at the Hawthorne's."_ Peeta shook his head and smiled opening the drawer of his bedside table and placing the note inside. He dressed quickly and made his way to the bakery while planning to bring some bread to the new neighbors.

The morning passed quickly and he had helped his father bake everything that needed to be done for the day. He grabbed two loaves of fruit and nut bread and headed out. His heart began to beat faster as he got closer and closer to the Victor's Village Katniss' words making him a little weary of the newcomers. Peeta raised his hand and knocked on the door. Footsteps sounded through the previously empty home and in no time Tris was opening the door. "Oh, hello Peeta." She said her face calculating. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Eric joined her at the door a second later an unassuming smile plastered on his face. He held up one of the loaves, "I brought you some bread and was wondering if you would like a tour of the District." Tris looked at Eric and he nodded his head slightly. Again Tris spoke, "that would be wonderful, let us get ready and we will meet you outside in say 10 minutes?" Peeta nodded his head and took the remaining loaf back to the house and was greeted by a kiss from Katniss.

"Yum, my second favorite." She said relieving him of the bread. "Um, Katniss would you like to show the new neighbors around the District with me. I want to show you that they are not here to hurt us." She turned around quickly and rolled her eyes. "Really, I don't want to, but I will because you want to try and prove something to me. We should be getting ready for the tour, but if you want to do this then let's do this." He pulled her flush against him and pushed the hair from her face. "We still have a few minutes just please be open minded. They are new and scared." He brought his lips to hers and together they walked out the door.

Eric and Tris were already outside waiting on them and after introducing Katniss to them both Eric stepped forward. "Before we go on the tour Tris and I would like two to know what we are doing here. We know it is weird to have a District transfer but it was thought that because of your status as Co-Victors that you would need extra security. Tris is going to Peeta's personal guard and Katniss I will be yours."

Peeta wished wholeheartedly that they hadn't said anything because Katniss went off. "How dare they think that we can't take care of ourselves, we had to kill 22 other people to get here and now we have to have personal security!" Eric held up his hand and surprisingly Katniss stopped her ranting. "It's not that they don't think you can protect yourselves it is the fact of the sheer numbers of the other Districts. We will be with you on the Victory Tour and during the next Hunger Games. Actually I think we will be here permanently but that is not something we want to talk about."

Tris put her hand on Eric's shoulder and he immediately stopped talking. "We requested to be with you. We understand what it must be like to be targets, me more so than Eric but we just want to make sure you are safe. We are not here to hurt you or stop your progress in any way. We just want to help." Katniss took a calming breath and I could tell there were questions burning in her brain. "Let's give you the tour shall we." I said before she could start again.

Unfortunately it didn't last she began to walk faster and rounded on the three of us. "Who do you report to? None of the other Victors have personal security so why do we." Tris stepped forward and was getting closer and closer to Katniss. She got so close he started to get nervous that something was going to happen and at that moment he understood why the assignments were the way they were. "We answer to no one, like we stated previously we just want to keep you safe. And as for the other Victors not having personal security you two are a special circumstance and it is believed that the other Districts are angry that there were two of you."

"Tris enough!" Eric's commanding voice boomed loudly. "We weren't even supposed to tell you two about this. Tris and I were hoping we could gain your trust, we know more than most that it is not something that is given out willingly but we want this to work. However, whether you like it or not we need to be with you on the tour so this can be somewhat pleasant or you can continue being hostile. The choice is yours and we'll be here when you make your decision. Come on Tris."

With that they were gone. He looked at Katniss and turned around making his way back to their home. "Peeta wait, Peeta!" He continued walking the frustration he felt towards her worse than it had ever been. She caught up quickly though thanks to the fake leg and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Why do you have to be like that! They were completely honest with us, against orders and you were rude, condescending and borderline cruel!" He pushed past her and opened the door. Turning to face her angrier that he had ever been he said something he knew he might regret later.

"Don't come back until you apologize." Katniss gasped and before she could say another word he closed the door to his own house, not the one they shared. It felt empty and cold but he couldn't stand that was so leery of everyone. He still loved her unconditionally she just needed to understand that not everyone was out to get her. In his frustration he set about cleaning up his barely lived in home. It didn't take long so after a while he found himself inside his studio.

Peeta got lost in his work, so lost that until he heard the footsteps on the stairs he had no idea what he was drawing. The three distinct sets of footprints stopped outside the door and not long after there was a knock. "Peeta, can we come in?" As much as he wanted to object he knew that Eric and Tris were with her and that she had done what he asked. "Okay." He called out.

Not a minute later the door was opened and the three of them came forward. Peeta watched as Tris and Eric took in his artwork. Scenes from the games spread out all over the place in between landscapes. As they looked around he finally took a look at what he had been painting and he grew confused as he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. Sensing his confusion Katniss came around to take a look as well. "What is that Peeta?" He tried to answer but found it impossible.

There was what looked like the Capitol but the buildings were darker and run down and there was a train but it was older and more... industrial than the one he had ridden on to go to the games. "I have no idea, I wasn't thinking about anything I was just painting. Situated in the background there was a giant wheel with spokes and little pods where he assumed there were seats. "I have never seen anything like this. We have been to the same places, do you remember seeing anything like this in the Capitol?"

Katniss shook her head vigorously and he could tell that Eric and Tris' curiosity was getting the better of them so they made their way over. When Tris saw the painting she gasped loudly. Eric's eyes got wide and both of them looked extremely nervous. "Where did you see this?" Eric asked trying to remain more calm than he really was. "I don't know." Peeta said as him and Katniss turned to look at the other couple. Tris spoke next her words slow and calculated. "I think I know... I remember reading a book from the old days this looks like a place that I liked to look at the pictures of, it was my favorite seen I remember because I have always been fond of the water. The place was called Chicago."

Katniss began nodding her head in agreeance. "I think you're right, now that I am looking at it, it does look familiar. That place was called Navy Pier right?" Tris nodded her head and a little of the worry left her eyes. "I'm glad we got that all sorted out, now, did you two get your tour of the District?" Eric nodded his head and Tris started to drag him from the room. "We need to do somethings at home. Thank you for giving us a chance and we really appreciate you showing us around Katniss. If you need anything you know where we are."

"You're welcome. Once again I do apologize for the way I acted before." As they headed down the stairs and he heard the front door close he turned to Katniss. "Why were you using your placating voice? I know what you sound like when you are being fake." Her eyes bugged a little and checking to see if they had actually left she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

They made it to the meadow in record time considering his leg and all and he knew she wanted this conversation kept secret. "Did you see the way they reacted to your painting Peeta? There is no way that she remembered that picture from a book and no one but Haymitch and I know about your "ability" and as odd as it is I still accept that you can paint peoples pasts. That place means something to them but we won't know until we go on tour. If that place is in one of the Districts than fine, but if not then we have no idea what we are dealing with."

He couldn't argue with her logic, it was completely sound. They hadn't known about his ability long until Haymitch saw one of his paintings and started freaking out. It turned out he had painted a place where Haymitch used to go for solace in the arena that had never been on camera and he showed to no one. At that point they knew something was different with Peeta and they decided to keep it between the three of them. Katniss looked down at her watch and once again began pulling him. "We're going to be late. We're going to have to bring Eric and Tris into the discussion tonight but until we get Haymitch alone and sober we need to keep the painting incident to ourselves."

Peeta agreed and pulled his arm from Katniss grasp instead interlocking his fingers with her own. "I know that all of this is confusing but I feel like if we do find something off about them we need to make sure we can't move them to our side before doing something we will both regret. I have a feeling by the way that they were looking at the games paintings that I have done that they may be completely unaware of everything and if that is the case they can become allies. If there is anything we need at this point Katniss, it is more allies."

She let out a breath but nodded her head none the less. "Peeta if your feelings change you will let me know though right. If we are going to try to make them allies then we need to make sure that they are easily swayed. We should mention them as part of the meeting but not anything else. I wonder if Johanna and Finnick were able to make it." They turned on the next street and as they approached the fence to the Hawthorne home she turned to him and said. "Here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: Restraint

_**Crazy Messed Up World**_

 _Chapter 3: Restraint_

 _Tris_

After fleeing back to their new home Tris began pacing back and forth throughout the kitchen. When Max had called them that morning and told them to tell Katniss and Peeta that they were their new security detail they hadn't questioned it. They knew that there was a reason for this and that Katniss' intuition was probably the cause but the minute she saw that painting all of the previous logic had gone out the window. "There was no way that he should be able to paint Chicago Eric, I don't know what they have thrown us into here but something is amiss."

"Tris, shut up and come out back with me." She followed Eric out the door and to the corner of the yard where they knew it was clear. "I know that this is not exactly what we signed up for." Tris scoffed loudly. "We didn't sign up for anything Eric and if they figure out that we were lying she will not hesitate to kill us. Did you see those paintings? I am positive that those were death scenes. I know Max tried to explain what the Hunger Games were but I didn't believe him. Do you think that we are in danger here?"

Eric looked down at her with a kind of worry she had never seen in his eyes. "If someone did try to harm either you or myself we are sufficiently trained but I am starting to believe that the reason that we were brought here, though it may be valid to President Snow, may not be the exact side that we should be on. If they are trying to stop what happens to those people in those games we might not want to help in his endeavor." I think that we may need to come clean to Katniss, Peeta and the others. Do we have surveillance pictures of the home they meet in because I am positive that there is something going on there tonight. Honestly if our arrival is making her this worried than I am positive she would not want to prolong it."

They made their way inside and went over the file finding the picture of the Hawthorne home. Eric stuck it in his back pocket and against everything they were trained to do they headed out. Katniss really only showed them the town square so finding the area known as the seam was difficult. Eventually they turned into an area that looked like the houses like the one in the photo would be. Pulling the picture out of his pocket he held it up to her once again so they could get any distinguishing features from it.

The only difference either of them saw was a series of clotheslines that hung in the righthand side of the yard. When they found it Tris raised up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his hard. "If this goes the wrong way please remember that I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed one more deep kiss to her mouth. "As I you." With that he raised his hand and knocked calmly on the door.

A dark haired man opened the door with a look of confusion on his face. "What." He said his tone clipped. "We need to speak with Peeta and Katniss and we were told that they would be here." The man who Tris recognized as Gale Hawthorne screwed his face into an even deeper scowl. "No one knows they are here, so I am positive that no one told you that. If you're going to continue to lie to me you can leave."

Tris pulled Eric aside as her worry grew. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He pulled his arm back and turned to Gale once more. "Gale, please we need to speak to Peeta and Katniss, we know they are here can you please just send them out." Katniss pushed past Gale anger clearly written on her face. "What do you want!" She practically yelled. Eric stepped up his leader stance in clear view, not that any of them knew what that was but if they were correct all of them were just as dangerous as the two of them.

Tris stepped up and cut Eric off before he could speak the last thing he needed to do was make the current situation worse. "Please Katniss we need to talk to you and Peeta somewhere private and unmonitored. We know that this does not help the trust thing, but we want to help you. At this point we are your best chance of getting what you want." Katniss opened her mouth but apparently was unable to find the words she wanted. Gale looked down at her as another male who she knew was Finnick came to the door.

"Come in, there are not monitoring devices in here." Tris stayed rooted to the spot she was in and crossed her arms. "If it's all the same what we are about to tell you will be a shock and we would like to be somewhere where we have a chance to defend ourselves." At this Johanna Mason came barreling out of the room. "You don't make the rules here. We are Victors. You should be cowering where you stand!" Eric laughed and the action made Johanna stop and look at him.

"If we knew what that was I am sure that we would be scared, but as it turns out we don't..." Everyone's eyes got wide as Eric continued. "...so are you ready to listen now?" Gale stepped forward after they all had a whispered conversation. "We have a place but we won't have long, the ideal situation would be for you to come in. If we promise to restrain ourselves would you still be opposed to coming inside." Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the fence.

"Do you think we can trust that they won't do anything to us?" Tris looked up at him a threw her hands in the air. "As you pointed out before we are more than capable of defending ourselves, but yes I think that they want our help bad enough that at least Peeta will keep us safe." They turned and quickly made their way into the house.

After all of them were seated at the dining room table Eric took a deep breath and began to speak. "Tris and I have some questions before we get started and I know that at this point the right to ask anything is probably not on the table but we feel like we need to know why we are here. I know that sounds off but Tris and I were commissioned to help one side and we would be grateful if we had both sides before making a rational decision." After Johanna had gone off once again Tris placed her hand on his thigh and took her turn.

"Before I ask our first question I think we can all agree that the fact that we even showed up here tonight means that we have decided that we would like to be on your side. Something about this mission has felt off ever since we got here. That being said what are the Hunger Games?" Gasps filled the room at the question and Eric grabbed her hand and waited for commotion to die down. "What do you mean what are the Hunger Games, have you been living under a rock?" Finnick asked his curiosity obviously peaked.

Tris tore her eyes from the handsome man and looked at Peeta. "That painting that you did today. I didn't lie it is a place called Chicago and that is where Eric and I are from. We don't have Districts we have what are called factions but we all work together as one city. I know that this may seem off to you but before we got this assignment we had no idea that anyone outside our city existed either. Now please can you tell us what we wish to know."

"There is a whole city outside of the Districts that could help us fight!" Gale boomed his voice reverberating off the walls. "Unfortunately no, not everyone is equipped to fight and your President Snow has already got his paws into the leadership which is why we are here. Not everyone is as easily ready to listen as Tris and I are... Well, Tris really she knew as soon as she met you that something was up. She has amazing instincts. We can't be here all night. Our house is being watched there are things we need to know before we help you, President Snow knows we know nothing and we would not blow our covers we are too professional for that so we can steer him in the wrong direction for you. In return we will ask to not be left within reach of him once the plan goes into action but we need to know what we are dealing with."

"Every year for the last 74 years the Districts are required to lose at least 2 children one male and one female to fight to become a Victor of the Hunger Games. It is a fight to the death which I am sure you gathered with Peeta's paintings earlier today. Every year there is only one Victor with the exception of last year because Peeta and I gave them a choice in the form of poisonous berries. They could either have 2 Victors or they could have no Victor..." As Katniss continued speaking Tris felt bile rise in the back of her throat her longing to go back home growing with every word.

If they thought what Jeanine was capable of was bad what this President Snow did was worse. No wonder they want to start a rebellion and no wonder the President wants them stopped. Fear is a great motivator and it seems he has it in bucketloads. "...does that answer your question?" Tris was up and out of the house before anyone could blink she heard footsteps behind her but they were unfamiliar so she knew it wasn't Eric. As she lost the contents of her stomach she felt a hand on her back and as much as she wanted to shy away she also wanted to lean into it.

She turned around and was face to face with the green eyed God. If she wasn't impossibly in love with Eric she could see herself easily falling for this man. "I know that was rough to hear is it not like that where you are from?" Tris shook her head and wiped her mouth. "We did have a form of genocide a while back, do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "We have what are called factions and when you are 16 years old you take a test to tell you which faction you fit the best with. The test is supposed to tell you where you will be the most beneficial. Some of us are called divergents what that means is that you don't fit into one category and the leader of one of the factions was killing anyone who was divergent because she was threatened by what we meant for the faction system."

When she looked away from his face she found that they were not alone. Everyone was nodding their heads in succession and Eric was walking towards her. "We do understand in a way what you are dealing with and trust us we do want to help and now that we know better I believe I speak for both Tris and I when I say that you can count on us." Upon returning inside Tris was offered a cup of tea from Gale's mother Hazelle. After thanking her she listened to the chatter as they tried to decide the best course of action with the new developments.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

_**Crazy Messed Up World**_

 _Chapter 4: Decisions_

 _Eric_

When the meeting was over it was well into the night and Eric and Tris slowly made their way home trying not to get lost on the confusing grid of streets. "We should have waited for Peeta and Katniss." He looked down at her and joined their hands. "You know as well as I do that they weren't going home tonight Peeta trying to drag that leg and Katniss sleeping, I don't think so." She laughed as they finally rounded the corner to the Victors Village.

"Did we leave the lights on? I don't remember turning them on. Did you?" He shook his head slightly and reflexively reached for a weapon on his hip that was not there. So instead he leaned over and grabbed the knife he kept in his boot just in case. Eric pushed Tris behind him and reached out to open the door. Upon entering he didn't hear or see anyone but when turning into the kitchen there was a giant basket sitting on their island.

Tris reached out and grabbed the card that was sticking out of the top. _I hope you are settling well into your new home. There are two tablets for you. "We have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning at 10am. Please enjoy the fruit... President Snow."_ Eric grabbed the two large flat screens and gave one to Tris and after playing with it for a moment turned it on and was instantly relieved because although it was different in someway it was also similar to ones that he had seen in Erudite.

The rest of the basket was filled with a sampling of things including fruits, nuts and decadent chocolates. Tris especially liked these but after eating one when silent thinking about the Dauntless cake. She set her tablet on the island and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to be soldier." Eric placed his next to hers and eagerly followed her up the stairs. He excused himself to the restroom as soon as they got up there and when he exited she was passed out on the bed. Disappointed that he wasn't going to get any sex he went to the alarm and set it for 9:30 so he could ensure that they would be up in enough time for their meeting.

*Beep, beep, beep.* "Ugh..." He heard come from the other side of the bed as she turned off the alarm. "Why does morning have to come so soon?" At this he couldn't keep up the facade anymore and chuckled. Tris rolled over and straddled him and as much as he wanted to keep going he knew that they would need to go downstairs and get some coffee and something to eat before their "meeting."

"Babe, I really want to do this trust me but we have a meeting to get ready for." She groaned again but soon found out that they would have been interrupted anyway. A quick knock followed by a shouted hello from Peeta and Katniss dragged them from their bed and down the stairs. "Good morning. Was there something you wanted or needed?" Tris smacked him hard on the arm. "Sorry." He looked and noticed that each of them had something in their hands.

Before getting into the questions he checked his watch and reminded Tris that they only had 20 minutes. She nodded quickly and went to make the coffee. He wanted nothing more than to christen their new home. He missed the feel of Tris being wrapped around him but apparently this place makes everything more difficult. He was brought out of his musing suddenly when Katniss found the note from President Snow. "What is this?"

"We came home to that giant basket sitting on the table and that note was attached to it." Even though they hadn't discussed it he knew Tris would agree so he continued on. "We figured Peeta was a creature of habit and that he would bring something again so we were going to ask if you wanted to hide around the corner and listen to the conversation. We want you to trust us, but just so you know we are going to have to give them something if we want more information on their side."

He held his breath as Katniss complated what he said and she slowly nodded her head. "Alright so while we are waiting on that... what did you bring us?" Once again Peeta brought some more bread and Tris got uncharacteristically excited. "Seriously, your bread is the best I have had. What else have we got?" Katniss took a bag from across her shoulder and dumped it on the island out falling two very small animals. Tris screeched and jumped back and Eric followed her trying to lose the non-existent contents of his stomach.

"What is that?" Katniss looked at Peeta and they both laughed. "Have you never had to clean your own food?" Eric watched Tris face as she turned green. "That's food? We have all of our food prepared for us and even when I did prepare food it was already ready to eat." Katniss nodded her head. "We know what it is like to get food prepared for you because of the Hunger games. However unless you have money..." At that moment a ringing began to fill the room and it was coming from the two tablets on the island.

Eric jumped into action letting the other two know to sit on the staircase. He handed Tris her tablet and grabbed his own and went into the living room. "Hello." He said as a man who was white haired and extremely wrinkled with age appeared on their screens. "Eric, I presume and you must be Tris. It is nice to meet people from the outside world. Max has been extremely accomidating."

Eric nodded his head in agreement as the man continued. "This is not a social call however, I would like to know about the progress you are making with Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark." Tris spoke up at this point. "Things are favorable. Peeta is bringing us bread every morning and gave us a tour of the District and last night we were introduced to the rest of the marks. We feel as if they are buying our story and now that they are privvy to the fact that we are to be their personal security it will make things even easier."

"Mr. Coulter, do you agree with this assessment?" After pausing a second Eric answered. "Yes sir, I do and the fact that we told them that we weren't supposed to tell them seemed to help Katniss trust us even more. This morning we were given more bread and some type of meat. Sir, we do have some questions about certain things that we know nothing about. Is it okay if we ask you?" President Snow chuckled. "Of course, of course."

"We would like to know about two things. One is what are the Hunger Games. They kept talking about Victors and the games and we just had to nod and play along but we would like to know what they are." The older man put his hand to his chin and contemplated before answering. "A long time ago we had what we call an uprising, not unlike the one that your city almost had all those months ago but ours was more fierce and the Districts tried to defy the Capitol. After the uprising ended the President at the time decided to think of a way to remind the Districts of their disloyalty every year and thus the games were born."

He stopped talking and they both could only nod their heads. "What was your other question?" After his thought induced daze Eric almost forgot there was another question. "What is money? We tried to go shopping yesterday and when Tris presented her arm to take the credits the guy looked at us like we were crazy." The older man laughed heartily. "When we are off this call go into the kitchen and in one of the drawers you should see an envelope the rest is self explanitory but the paper money is called dollars and the metal money is called cents. I assume that you can do basic math the little bronze coins are 1 cent, the little silver ones are 10 cents, the medium sized silver ones are 5 cents, and the big silver ones are 25 cents."

Tris wrote furiously as he said this and by the time she looked up again he was gone. "Well that was rude, didn't even bother to say goodbye." Eric walked into the kitchen the other following him closely he went to the first drawer and checked, nothing there. The next one down, nothing there and finally on the 5th drawer he pulled out an envelope that was very full. "Holy crap." He turned to face Katniss. "What?" She shook her head slightly. "That is just alot of money. We get ours in allotments every month and there is no way that it is that much."

He put the money in his pocket so that they could go shopping later and in seconds that subject was forgotten. "So the other reason why we stopped by is because I wanted to give you a gift to put in your room. We know what it feels like to be away from home for the first time and sometimes you just want to believe that you are there. I had another bout last night where I made 2 more paintings. I know it sounds like a lot but when I am in a trance I can't control it." He held up the painting we saw yesterday of Navy pier.

Tris gasped when he held up the next painting it was the view of the city from the top of the Hancock building and the detail for which this man paints is exquisite. Eric felt as if he could actually smell the air and feel the wind on his face. "Now this other one may hold some significance to you but to us it just looks like colors. When he flipped it around Eric felt his heart swell. On the left side was a block of Erudite blue. Not just any blue but the perfect blue. In the center was a block of black and on the right side there was a block of abnegation grey when the three colors met in the middle they were blended to so that one seamlessly went into the other.

He looked over at Tris and saw the tears streaming silently down her face. "Thank you for this you have no idea how much she has been missing home. Um, we would like to ask you to go shopping with us to figure out this money thing but can we have about an hour first. I think that we need to calm down from everything and have a little bit of time just together." Peeta nodded and set three nails and a hammer down on the island and him and Katniss took their respite and walked out the door. When they heard it close fully Tris was in Eric's arms and was sobbing into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair until the sobbing subsided and then he grabbed the paintings and the nails and walked up the stairs and into their room. Tris followed silently and relaxed on the bed as he went to work. When the paintings here hung he turned around to face his girlfriend who was thankfully completely naked. As he moved towards the bed he himself began shedding clothes. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss and before either of them knew it he was inside her.

Because of the lack of intercourse in the last few days he knew that he wasn't going to last long and it appeared Tris was in the same state. He pounded into her fiercely as she met his speed and in what seemed like no time they were coming together holding on to each other afraid to let the ecstacy subside. He pulled her from the bed and together they went into the shower to clean themselves up and after one more round of sex they finally went outside to meet their new friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Insight

_**Crazy Messed Up World**_

 _Chapter 5: Insight_

 _Katniss_

After leaving Eric and Tris' they made their way quickly to Haymitch's to discuss what they had heard on the call. Katniss knew that Eric and Tris were undoubtedly on their side now and that made her relax but she wondered what they made of what the President had said. She was slightly confused about the comment about him knowing they told Peeta and herself that they weren't supposed to tell that they were going to be their personal security and that is why they were going to Haymitch's.

"Ugh... I will never get used to that smell." Peeta nodded his head in agreement but they walked further into the house anyway. "Haymitch!" They heard movement in the kitchen and several bottles falling to the floor. Shuffling feet soon revealed a very disheveled looking older man. "How can I help you lovebirds today?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, we just had an impromptu meeting with President Snow, but, if your not interested we can leave."

"Alright sweetheart just give me a few minutes to process this. How did this come about?" Peeta launched into the story of how they brought things to Eric and Tris and finding the card and then finally what the President had told the other two." Haymitch stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked Katniss straight in the eye. "Sweetheart, I need to get your feelings on these two. Do you think we can trust them or do you think you were at the right place at the right time?"

Peeta started to speak but she stopped him before he could get a word out. "I know they have the potential to be exactly what we need to win this along with 13 of course but we need to make sure his words don't sway them. Tris seems sympathetic and Eric could potentially be a problem but I think he goes where she goes. Her judgement seems to be the one they go by. We are going to do some stuff with them today and I will give you a more definitive answer when the day is done. Does that suit you?"

Haymitch nodded his head before falling back to sleep on the couch. Peeta grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered him up and they made their way back to their house to get ready for the shopping trip with Eric and Tris. "Do we actually need anything or are we just going to make this a show?" She nodded her head and took out her list she hated shopping at the merchant stores but at this point she would do anything to keep Eric and Tris on their side.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed the money from the envelope that they kept it in and then made their way outside to wait for Eric and Tris. They sat on the fountain in the middle of the Victors Village and waited silently until Peeta broke the silence. "I trust them, I know that it is harder for you, but they didn't need to do the things they have done but they did. I know it is harder for you and Haymitch to put trust in anyone but as you pointed out they did come to us and they could be the turning point in this."

Katniss reached over and grabbed Peeta's hand. "I know, and as much as I hate that fact I think that you are right. I do need to tell you what I am planning though." He turned to face her and she took a deep breath. "Peeta, I have no intention of letting them come to 13 with us. We are going to need people on the inside that President Snow trusts, and who better than people who have no idea of the actual truths other than what he has told them." Peeta released her hand and was about to say something when the couple came out of their house.

"This discussion will continue later." He plastered his smile to his face and greeted their allies politely. "All better?" Tris nodded her head and with a quiet thank you placed her hand in Eric's. "That makes sense." She thought to herself. "Are you guys ready to go shopping?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Eric laughed at this. "I see you feel the same way I do when it comes to shopping." Katniss shook her head and elaborated. "I prefer shopping in the Hob rather than the merchant grocery store because the people in the Hob need the money more than the merchants."

"What is the Hob?" Tris asked curiously. "We can show you if you like." Peeta said before she could get a word out. "That way you can make your own decision, or we can do both that way you can get some things and other things as well. The Hob isn't exactly definitive." Eric looked down at Tris once again making it plainly obvious that she was the one that made the decisions. "Let's do both." She said her smile widening.

All of the sudden Katniss was brought back to this morning. "Um... what did you guys do with those chickens?" Tris' smile faultered and she squeezed Eric's hand. "We didn't do anything with them, you said you were going to show us and then we decided to go out and go shopping." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the Victors village. "We need to go get those cleaned up before we do anything."

They all followed her back to Eric and Tris' house to learn how to clean the chickens. Katniss couldn't believe that people didn't actually know how to do this stuff. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to grow up in that society and decided that as they worked in the kitchen she would ask all the questions that were eating away at her. "So, what was it like growing up? I'm really curious to learn more information about the District you are from?"

Tris looked at her quizzically and then realization crossed her face. "Well Eric and I grew up separately from each other but as for me I grew up mainly volunteering and doing things for other people. My family was very selfless. We only ate plain food, so no salt or seasoning and we would make things and give food to people that didn't have homes. Then I chose to become a peacekeeper because being selfless wasn't something that I enjoyed."

Tris was clearly done so Katniss turned to face Eric. "I don't really like talk about my childhood but I will give you a little insight. Both of my parents were scientists. That means that they worked with chemicals and compounds and were very, very smart. I say were because they are both dead. Anyway, if I wasn't the best at everything or the top of my class then my father would literally beat the knowledge into me, which was why I became a peacekeeper because I needed to know how to protect myself."

Tris gasped apparently Eric hadn't told her this part of his past. It made her wonder how new their relationship was. "Alright, who is going to clean this other chicken?" Tris stepped forward and grabbed the other chicken and began plucking it's feathers into the trashcan. "Am I doing this right?" Katniss nodded her affirmation and looked to Eric as Tris continued.

"How did you two end up together?" At Peeta's look of disapproval she elaborated. "It just seems like you are two completely different from you have stated and I was just wondering how two opposites are so comfortable together." Eric's face turned into a kind of sneer and Tris was at him instantaneously and placing her hand on his arm. "Eric and I could say the same for you and Peeta. He is so much more gentle and accepting than you are, how did you two end up together?"

Katniss laughed and raised her hands in surrender. "I guess you two are a lot more like us than I originally thought. I now understand it, you are completely what each other need aren't you?" They both nodded their agreement and she continued. "Why don't we go shopping and then when we get back we can cook these chickens up and have dinner together. Do you two mind if we do that here and invite Haymitch and possibly my mother and sister?"

"That's fine, I know we are going to need perishables where ever the best place is to get those we should go there last. Also we would like to help as many people in the District as possible. If we are going to have this much money it would be best to help." Katniss couldn't help the wide smile that graced her face and she could tell that Eric and Tris knew they were growing on her. She didn't make friends often or fast but she knew that these two were weaseling their way in quickly.

Watching Tris go through the Hob reminded her of herself. Everyone instantly loved her as for Eric it wasn't so much, with the exception of Greasy Sae who instantly fell in love with him. She told Katniss in confidence that he reminded her of Gale and that is why she was so taken with him. Darius approached the pair with a note and chatted them up easily. It made her wonder how they knew each other but then she remembered that he had been one of the ones that had put their stuff out on the front lawn of their new home.

They went and took their Hob purchases back to their respective homes and then made their way to the grocer who gave Eric and Tris the evil eye. Katniss couldn't imagine someone not taking to these two but he was probably just reacting to the fact that they were "District transfers." After getting everything they needed from there they went to the bakery where Tris ordered some chocolate cake. She pulled Katniss aside and said, "I hope this is like the cake from back home because I really miss it."

She had never had the chocolate cake from the Mellarks bakery but Peeta assured Tris that it was delicious. They also purchased a dozen rolls and then the four of them went back to their house and began to prepare dinner. Peeta and Eric chatted in the living room while Katniss, Tris and Prim made dinner in the kitchen. Her mother was busy with Haymitch and they would be along in a while.

Katniss turned to Tris, "What was..." Tris held up her hand and pointed at her ear. "Later." She mouthed at her. "It's nice to see Katniss have a friend." Prim told Tris. "It's not like her to make female friends, the one that she has other than you it took her 4 years to figure out they were even friends." At this the other two laughed leaving Katniss feeling vulnerable. "I would hardly call what Madge and I have a friendship." Prim turned with her hands on her hips and pointed out that Madge had given her the symbol that she was known by now.

Katniss nodded but didn't push any further because she didn't want to argue with the only person besides Peeta she truly loved. She still has yet to tell Peeta that she has come to this realization. Maybe on the tour when they are alone. She doesn't know though it was hard for her to make herself feel vulnerable and if he knows how she feels he may do something to hurt her and she has had enough hurt in her life.

"You really should tell him you know. If I hadn't been so forward with Eric I am positive I would be with Four right now and I wouldn't be a fraction of happy as I am." Katniss tried to process on her own what Tris had said but she couldn't rationalize it. "I'm sorry did you say that if you weren't with Eric you would be with four men?" Tris burst into a fit of laughter and practically fell to the floor the commotion brought the two men in from the living room and Prim's attention was now on Tris instead of the boiling potatoes.

"What did I say?" Tris continued laughing so Katniss turned to Eric. She said, "If I hadn't been so forward with Eric I am positive I would be with Four right now and I wouldn't be a fraction of happy as I am. So I asked her to clarify because I didn't know if that meant she would be with Four other men or not." Eric joined Tris in laughter but his was more meditated almost like he didn't like the subject of the laughter but it was still funny. "What?" She asked one more time.

Eric stood up the weird smile still on his face. "Four is a person, where we come from when you change careers you can also change your name. Before Tris was a personal security guard her name was Beatrice. My name was Ericsson, and Four was Tobias. To us it is a way of shedding who you used to be. Not all of us do it but it is a very personal choice." Katniss understood that from some of the past tributes who decided to become more Capitol. At that moment her mom and Haymitch strolled through the door the latter looking worse for wear.

"Alright everyone out of the kitchen dinner will be in 15 minutes." They had a very nice meal and everyone was jovial and it was one of the best meals she had ever had in the District. It didn't compare to the lamb and plum stew from the Capitol but it was pretty damn close. Tris deemed the chocolate cake acceptable and then they all walked Prim and her mother home. After saying goodbye to them they made their way to Haymitch's house. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Eric asked.

"We can go to my house they know I am too lazy to plan anything." Haymitch said. Tris laughed at this. "I beg to differ, you and Katniss were the top people on our watchlist. Is there somewhere else?" Katniss thought for a minute and they went to one of the unoccupied houses in the Victors Village. "No need for the microphones to be on, is this about the note you received?" Eric nodded, "they are giving us until the day before we leave on the Victory tour to give them something of value so we give you the same proposition, give us something so we can keep this charade going as long as you need us to but it has to be of value, you have 3 days to think about it." With that Eric and Tris walked back out of the house leaving them reeling with the information they just heard.


End file.
